The goal of the Career Pathways Long-term Outcomes Study is to rigorously evaluate the longer-term impact of career pathways program models on the educational progress and self-sufficiency of individuals who participate in career pathways programs. This project will use administrative data and survey responses to examine long-term impacts (approximately 72-months after random assignment) for participants in the federally-sponsored Health Profession Opportunity Grants (HPOG) Impact Study and the Pathways for Advancing Careers and Education (PACE) Project. Earlier program impacts are being assessed at 15-months after study enrollment through the HPOG Impact Study and PACE, and at 36-months after enrollment into the study through the Career Pathways Intermediate Outcomes (CPIO) Study. This work is being conducted through a contract to Abt Associates and its partners Abt SRBI and MEF Associates.